


Идеальные выходные

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это должен был быть первый за последние полгода полноценный выходной для Томаса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальные выходные

Это должен был быть первый за последние полгода полноценный выходной для Томаса. Сестра тусила у бойфренда, Белла — у родителей, а мать с отчимом уехали в отпуск к морю. Дом в его полном распоряжении минимум на четыре следующих дня. А если повезет с погодой, то и поездка к морю задастся. Идеальные выходные!

Утро субботы было прекрасным. Проснувшись без будильника и достаточно поздно, Томас лениво валялся в постели, глядя на потолок, по которому скакали солнечные зайчики. Погода радовала, и довольно зыбкие до того мечты о выходных на свежем воздухе обретали все более четкие очертания. Жаль, конечно, Джека нет в городе, но и в своей компании Томас никогда не скучал. Сладко потянувшись, он встал и направился в душ.

Звонок от Дилана застал его посреди тяжелого решения — позавтракать тостами с джемом или с медом.

— Доброе утро! — поднял трубку Томас.

— Добрый день, — рассмеялся О'Брайен. — Я хоть не разбудил тебя?

— Нет, я уже завтракаю, — зажав телефон плечом, Томас старательно намазал один тост джемом, второй — медом.

— О... А я хотел тебя на обед куда-нибудь вытащить.

— Ты в Лондоне?

— Ага. Утром прилетел. Так как, обед?..

Откусив от тоста с джемом, Томас задумчиво пожевал, затем выглянул в окно — солнышко все так же призывно светило.

— Как насчет поездки за город и потом пообедать где-нибудь там же?

— Транспорт?

— Конечно, мотоцикл! Где ты остановился?

Дилан назвал адрес.

— Погоди, я запишу, — сняв с холодильника бумажку-стикер и карандаш, Томас попросил: — Повтори еще раз. Отлично, буду через час.

— Что с меня? — спросил Дилан.

— Куртку надень, чтоб не замерзнуть. Все, я подъеду и наберу тебя.

Оставшийся тост Томас слопал уже на ходу — нужно было собираться и выезжать.

О’Брайен не дождался его звонка, и, когда Томас зарулил на парковку перед отелем, Дилан встречал его с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках.

— С добрым утром! — радостно воскликнул Дилан. — Я б тебя обнял, но...

— Ради кофе я как-нибудь переживу твою недружелюбность, — ухмыльнулся Томас, стаскивая с головы шлем. — Я же прав, и один из стаканчиков предназначается мне?

Дилан завздыхал с таким видом, будто от сердца последнюю каплю отрывает, но кофе отдал.

— Итак, куда бы ты хотел поехать? — спросил Томас.

— Куда скажешь, ты же местный, — Дилан улыбнулся и отпил кофе.

— Как насчет востока? К Ла-Маншу? Там есть национальные парки и просто тихие места. Часа полтора-два в одну сторону, правда, но оно того стоит. 

— С тобой — хоть на край света! — Дилан прикончил свой кофе и огляделся в поисках мусорного ящика. Томас покачал головой, впихнул ему свой стаканчик и кивнул в конец парковки. Когда Дилан вернулся, Томас уже ожидал его с ярко-розовым шлемом в руках.

— Прости, это Авы. Но, я думаю, ты как-нибудь это переживешь.

Дилан задумчиво покрутил в руках шлем, потом посмотрел на Томаса:

— Если нас запалили папарацци, я во всем буду винить тебя.

Томас хмыкнул и похлопал по сидению за своей спиной. 

— Давай, О'Брайен! И так назад по темени возвращаться.

На полпути заехали на заправку. Дилан, отцепившись от Томаса, встал и смачно потянулся.

— Давненько я не катался так. Как у тебя спина не устает?

— Я привыкший. — Томас открутил крышку бака и потянулся за бензиновым пистолетом. Установив его, глянул на Дилана: — Постоишь тут?

Тот мотнул головой:

— Давай я за бензин заплачу. — И, не слушая возражений, направился в сторону кассы. Томас хмыкнул, но остался ждать, опершись на «Ямаху» и скрестив руки на груди. Дилан был какой-то неестественно тихий сегодня. То ли что-то случилось, то ли...

— Ты когда в Лондон прибыл?

— Утренним рейсом.

...то ли уставший. Перелет через Атлантику и не таких выматывает.

— Может, тогда действительно стоило остаться в городе?

Дилан мотнул головой и улыбнулся своей хитро-шкодливой улыбкой:

— И упустить возможность прокатиться по местам твоего отшельничества?

Колонка пискнула, сигнализируя о полном баке. Томас взгромоздился на мотоцикл.

— По кофе или в путь?

— Поехали. — Дилан нахлобучил на голову розовый шлем, уселся, покрепче обхватив Томаса за талию, и они, выполнив вираж на повороте, лихо выехали на трассу.

Берег Ла-Манша был испещрен мелкими бухточками (внизу) и высокими отвесными берегами (над ними). Томас остановился у развилки, приглушив двигатель, и, обернувшись к Дилану, спросил:

— Ты хочешь к воде или вверх?

— Где людей поменьше.

Томас посмотрел на солнышко, уже перевалившее зенит, и уверенно направился по дороге, ведущей вниз.

— Тут может быть прохладно из-за ветра, но зато пустынно. Пара часов до захода солнца у нас есть, — сказал Томас, когда они поставили мотоцикл под скалой и сняли шлемы. — Что, устал от большого города?

— Есть такое. — Дилан с интересом осматривался вокруг. Потом направился к воде, присел на корточки и подставил ладонь набегающим на гальку волнам.

— Как водичка? — спросил подошедший Томас.

— Попробуй, — с этими словами Дилан набрал полную горсть воды и, резко встав, плеснул ею в лицо Томасу. Не успевший среагировать на такое коварство Томас стоял, хлопал глазами, стряхивая капли с ресниц, и растерянно смотрел перед собой. Был он при этом похож на мокрого совенка. 

— Ах, ты!..

Но Дилан уже предусмотрительно находился в десяти шагах от него. 

— Догонишь?

Следующие минут пять Томас гонял Дилана по пляжу, пока не загнал в угол между скалой и мотоциклом. Дилан отступал до тех пор, пока не уперся о мотоцикл и, чтобы не упасть, сел на него.

— Сдаешься? — победно улыбаясь, спросил Томас.

— Только не бросай меня в терновый куст!

Пару мгновений они молчали, а потом залились смехом. Томас, отдышавшись и все еще посмеиваясь, помотал головой:

— Братец Лис? Серьезно?!

— Ну, я вообще-то всегда считал Лисом себя, — хмыкнул Дилан. А потом резко встал, подался вперед и поцеловал Томаса. 

Томас застыл. Происходящее не укладывалось в картину мира, оно было подобно грому среди ясного неба, как, впрочем, и все, что обычно делал Дилан.

Дилан положил руки ему на плечи, прижимаясь всем телом и продолжал целовать в надежде на ответ. Реакции от Томаса не последовало. Тогда он попытался отстраниться, и вот это уже привело в чувства Томаса — его рука скользнула вверх, обнимая Дилана за талию и не позволяя увеличить расстояние между ними.

— Я... прости, ты... — пролепетал Дилан, пытаясь откинуться в держащих его руках и взглянуть Томасу в глаза. Томас усмехнулся, покачал головой и положил указательный палец на губы Дилана, призывая его к молчанию.

— Ты всегда слишком много говоришь.

Дилан открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться по этому поводу, но Томас уже притянул его за затылок к себе и целовал. На этот раз у них получилось намного лучше. 

Дилан целовался с каким-то отчаянным напором. Будто собирался забрать все и сразу, пока никто не отнял. Томас отвечал его напору, позволив вести в поцелуе, поэтому и не сопротивлялся, когда Дилан развернул его и усадил на мотоцикл, встав между его ног и положив руки на кожаное сидение по обе стороны от Томаса. Некоторое время он просто молча смотрел на него, затем наклонился и вновь поцеловал — на этот раз медленнее, обстоятельнее. Убедившись, что его порыв не был случайным, что Томас его не оттолкнет и не откажет, он наслаждался каждым моментом.

Ленивые поцелуи, впрочем, продлились недолго — оба были в слишком возбужденном состоянии. Томас первым полез прохладными руками под куртку Дилана, задирая край хенли и добираясь до теплой кожи. Дилан втянул в себя воздух, разом напрягшись, потом расслабился и подался навстречу чужим рукам. 

Томас откинулся назад, позволяя Дилану вести. Тот времени не терял — куртка и рубашка Томаса оказались мгновенно расстегнуты, и Дилан принялся спускаться поцелуями вниз — приласкав шею и нежную кожу за ухом, прикусив выпирающие ключицы и уделив особое внимание животу. Его рука уверенно легла на пояс Томаса, расстегивая пряжку и дергая язычок молнии вниз. Не успел Томас отдышаться, как Дилан уже был на коленях перед ним, поглаживая его полувставший член через тонкую ткань боксеров и глядя вверх шалыми глазами. 

Томас запустил руку во взъерошенные волосы Дилана и слегка потянул. Дилан жадно сглотнул и спросил:

— Ты хочешь?

Томас нахмурился. Он хотел, но...

— Очень. Но у меня нет с собой презервативов.

— Как хорошо, что у тебя есть предусмотрительный я, — ухмыльнулся Дилан. Затем он расстегнул свою куртку и достал из внутреннего кармана упаковку.

— Ты заранее все спланировал? — рассмеялся Томас, перехватывая упаковку и раскрывая ее. Руки дрожали, так что оторвать пакетик от ленты оказалось не так просто.

— Ну, не думал же ты, что за бензин я ушел платить из чистого альтруизма?

Не дожидаясь реакции Томаса, Дилан спустил боксеры, выпуская разгоряченную плоть из плена. Забрав у зависшего Томаса фольговый пакетик, он ловко вскрыл его и раскатал по члену — так, будто каждый день этим занимался. 

Обхватив основание члена ладонью и согревая прохладный латекс своим теплом, Дилан последний раз взглянул на Томаса хитрющими глазами, а потом опустил голову, обхватывая головку губами и осторожно, примеряясь, принялся легонько двигать головой вверх-вниз, проводя языком вдоль возбужденной плоти. Томас прикусил губу, глядя на то, как ловко и умело Дилан вбирает с каждым разом все больше и глубже. И чего, спрашивается, на съемочной площадке из себя недотрогу корчил?!

Кожаная обивка сидения заскрипела под лихорадочно сжимающимися пальцами Томаса. Не выдержав, он протянул правую руку, кладя ее на затылок Дилану, поглаживая, запутывая пальцы в чужих волосах. Направляя чужой ритм так, как хотелось ему.

Дилан посмотрел снизу вверх, попытался изобразить подобие ухмылки, но с полным члена ртом это оказалось невозможным. Нахмурившись, он вновь сосредоточился на своем занятии, постепенно наращивая частоту, все резче сжимая ладонью основание. Отпустив член, он повел рукой ниже, обхватывая яички и перекатывая их в ладони. Этого Томас уже не выдержал — хрипло застонал и дернул Дилана, загоняя член глубже, до самого горла. Дилан вовремя сориентировался, расслабившись и старательно дыша носом, хотя уголки глаз увлажнили слезы, и в общем ощущения были не самыми прекрасными. Но собственное возбуждение перехлестывало через край, давило на ширинку внезапно ставших слишком узкими джинсов, а вид Томаса, наконец-то потерявшего себя, стонущего, лихорадочно сжимающего чужие пряди в своих руках, бил прямо в тот центр мозга, который отвечает за удовольствие. Дилан не был уверен, что выдержит долго в таком состоянии. Он обхватил руками бедра Томаса, слегка откидываясь назад и расслабляя горло, отдавая контроль Томасу. И тот с радостью воспользовался невысказанным предложением — вбиваясь сильно, но аккуратно. Постепенно его толчки стали более хаотичными, не такими глубокими, а в следующий миг он хрипло вскрикнул и кончил. 

Дождавшись, когда Томас придет в себя, Дилан стащил с него презерватив, достал из кармана пачку бумажных салфеток и аккуратно вытер чужой член. Лишь натянув вверх боксеры, Дилан рискнул поднять глаза на Томаса. Тот смотрел на Дилана с какой-то странной смесью задумчивости и жажды. Отпустив чужой затылок, Томас протянул руку:

— Поднимайся.

Дилан ухватился за нее, Томас потянул его к себе, обнимая и крепко целуя. Дилан всхлипывал в поцелуй, вжимаясь членом в Томаса.

— Иди сюда. — Томас перекинул ногу через мотоцикл, затем потянул за собой Дилана, заставляя его усесться так же, спиной к Томасу. Стащив с Дилана куртку, Томас крепче прижался к нему, обнимая одной рукой за талию, другой уверенно расстегивая пояс и джинсы. Первое прикосновение к своему члену Дилан встретил громким стоном и почувствовал, как прижимающиеся сзади к его шее губы растягиваются в улыбке.

Сделав пару пробных движений рукой, Томас нахмурился:

— Без смазки тяжело. Этим ты не разжился по дороге?

Дилан помотал головой, затем схватил ладонь Томаса и потянул ко рту. Старательно облизав ее и сплюнув напоследок, он вновь направил ее к члену. Томас лишь хмыкнул ему на ухо, прикусывая мочку, и начиная резко двигать рукой. Дилан последние минут пять только об этом и мечтал, поэтому сейчас наслаждался каждым движением и пытался хоть чуть-чуть сдержаться, чтобы удовольствие не закончилось слишком быстро. Впрочем, возбуждение перехлестывало через край, а особой выдержкой он никогда не отличался. Так что спустя пару особо удачных движений, когда Томас задел чувствительное место сразу под головкой, Дилан расслабленно откинулся на Томаса и бурно кончил тому в ладонь.

Отдышавшись, Дилан сел ровно, вновь достал салфетки и принялся так же методично вытирать себя, затем — ладонь Томаса. Покончив с этим, он рискнул повернуться к Томасу. Тот хмыкнул и мягко поцеловал Дилана в уголок губ.

— Прогуляемся вдоль берега?

Дилан с радостью согласился.

 

В Лондон они возвращались уже по темноте, довольные и, несмотря на бурный день, все еще полные сил и энергии. На одном из светофоров Томас притормозил и развернулся к Дилану:

— Какие планы дальше?

Дилан приподнял козырек своего шлема и пожал плечами.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

— Ближайшие пару дней дом весь в моем распоряжении.

В этот момент светофор переключился на зеленый, и Томас газанул. На следующей остановке Дилан положил подбородок ему на плечо и сказал:

— Нам нужно заехать на заправку. Или у тебя есть… все необходимое?

Томас рассмеялся и свернул на одну из боковых улочек — им придется сделать небольшой крюк. Не то чтобы это напрягало. Определенно, идеальные выходные!


End file.
